


Kiss the Girl

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Road Trips, alpha!Derek, bed sharing, getting stuck in silly situations, hand holding, lydia is not happy about disneyland, semi road trip au, theme park antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles, Scott, and Derek had told Lydia that they were planning a road trip to the Happiest Place on Earth, she thought it was code for some place random, and was totally thrown when they showed up in Anaheim, CA after driving for hours, most of which she’d napped through while listening to NPR podcasts on her iPod.  When she realized it was THAT Happiest Place on Earth, she was pissed and flat out refused to get out of the car for almost twenty minutes even though they were just at the hotel trying to check in.  No amount of coaxing from Allison, Malia, or Kira—nor Cora’s idle threats—budged her.  Eventually they all left her alone.  Well, all except Cora and Derek’s older sister, Laura, who just leaned against the side of the hot car, arms crossed, idly playing Candy Crush, while waiting for Lydia’s temper tantrum to subside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Or, the one where Lydia and Laura ditch everyone a lot even though they are supposed to be partaking in pack bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsider/gifts).



> I really enjoyed writing this fic a lot!
> 
> I just wanted to add that it is _very_ loosely based off my senior trip, and so far as I know there is no diner within walking distance of Disneyland, although there probably is.
> 
> I want to take this time and thank my beta, [knightsurgeon](http://www.knightsurgeon.tumblr.com/), for jumping in like she did and pointing out that I don't like to have the Hales actually finish sentences and most of them just kind of... And also for agreeing to do it so late in the game when I know she had so many other things she was going/that were going on! *heart*

When Stiles, Scott, and Derek had told Lydia that they were planning a road trip to the Happiest Place on Earth, she thought it was code for some place random, and was totally thrown when they showed up in Anaheim, CA after driving for hours, most of which she’d napped through while listening to NPR podcasts on her iPod. When she realized it was THAT Happiest Place on Earth, she was pissed and flat out refused to get out of the car for almost twenty minutes even though they were just at the hotel trying to check in. No amount of coaxing from Allison, Malia, or Kira—nor Cora’s idle threats—budged her. Eventually they all left her alone. Well, all except Cora and Derek’s older sister, Laura, who just leaned against the side of the hot car, arms crossed, idly playing Candy Crush, while waiting for Lydia’s temper tantrum to subside.

Finally, Lydia got out with a huff and they walked up to their room near the others in silence until Lydia realized that not only was she was going to have to share a room with Kira, Malia, Isaac, Allison, and Laura, but she was going to have to share a bed with Laura because the two couples were sleeping together. Isaac and Allison had won the coin toss and got a bed, but the pack deferred to the alpha’s eldest sister and gave her a bed. Now if Lydia had just had to share a room with Laura, it might have been bearable, but sharing a bed with Laura was just _too_ cruel! Everyone in the pack, except maybe Laura, knew Lydia had the biggest crush on Laura ever. Normally Lydia was all about going after what she wanted, but this was Laura Hale! When Lydia had been much, much younger, she had had a huge crush on Laura, and despite dating various other people, Laura had always lingered in the back of Lydia’s mind. She had no idea as to how she was going to share bed with her for four days. The only person Lydia could have switched with was Derek, but knowing him he would have made her say out loud why she wanted to switch, and that was not something Lydia was prepared to do. Instead, she locked herself in the bathroom with a _humph!_ and hid in the tub until everyone left to find food.

When Lydia finally came out, she found Laura stretched out on their bed messing around with the remote.

“Are you hungry?” Laura asked in a bored sounding voice as she clicked off the TV and got up. Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Starved,” she said and grabbed her bag.

“The others are going to some- I don’t even know. It sounded loud and obnoxious. I thought maybe we could go get something a little more quiet.” Lydia’s heart skipped a beat.

“Uh, yeah, sure, whatever…” Lydia mumbled and Laura got up grabbing her backpack, leading Lydia down the stairs. They walked in silence to a small diner where there were a lot of people and everything smelled amazing.

“I hope breakfast for dinner is ok.” Laura said after they slid into a booth. “I love the pancakes here.”

“You’ve been here before?” Lydia asked a little surprised.

“Yeah, my family and I come here everytime we go to Disneyland.” Laura said. “Derek and Cora will probably be pissed that I didn’t wait to go with them, but…” She shrugged a little.

“You mean you go to Disneyland _often_ and _willingly_? Isn’t Disneyland just for people under the age of like four?” Laura chuckled a little.

“It’s actually a lot of fun… And if you don’t want to go to Disneyland, I would be more than happy to go to Universal Studios or Magic Mountain with you, if you would prefer that,” she said as she opened her menu. Lydia bit her lip.

“What about Derek and Scott, and the whole, pack bonding time kick they are on?” Laura chortled a little.

“Derek won’t care and will probably join us… He _hates_ Disneyland worse than you do!” She laughed, brushing some of her soft blonde hair behind her ears.

“But- I- then- why? Why are we here then?” Lydia asked as the waitress came and took their drink order (coffee for Laura and iced tea with lemon for Lydia).

“We’re here because Scott and Stiles love coming down, and basically once Disneyland was mentioned, there was no stopping the rest of the pack.” Laura explained and Lydia sighed a little.

“Do you like Disneyland?” Lydia asked and Laura shrugged a little.

“I love Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, and a few other rides… Oh! Also, the Indiana Jones rides! And the shows are so cheesy and great!” Lydia smiled a little.

“I think my family and I went a few times when I was a little girl, but I hated the characters in those suits. They always freaked me out…” Lydia admitted.

“Ah, that explains a lot.” They fell silent as they looked over the menu. The waitress came a few minutes later, gave them their drinks, and took their orders. Lydia poured some Sweet’N Low in her iced tea before taking a nice, long drink. “So, tell me, how is school going?” Laura asked. “Still loving engineering?” Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes a little.

“It’s…” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s just filled with a ton of dudes who are all completely threatened by me, and so they are _always_ trying to prove me wrong even when it is obvious I am right.”

“That sucks that they are assholes to you.” Lydia shrugged a little.

“What about you? How is sociology treating you?”

“Ugh, don’t ask!” Laura groaned. “I have so much reading to do this week I am totally bringing my books and stuff while we wait in line.” Lydia laughed a little.

“I brought some homework too, but it isn’t that bad for me. I will just have to do a lot when we get back before the break ends…” Lydia admitted as the waitress brought their food. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“Thanks… For waiting for me…” Lydia said eventually, staring at the piece of bacon in her hand.

“You’re welcome!” Laura said brightly. “I know this isn’t your idea of a perfect trip, but… The least some of us can do is try and be a little patient.” Lydia blushed a little.

By the time they got back to the hotel, the others were piled on the beds in Scott and Derek’s room watching _Toy Story 2_ on the Disney channel. Laura curled up next to her brother and Lydia slid in between Kira and Allison.

“You ok?” Allison whispered and Lydia shrugged.

“I’ll be fine…” She whispered back.

“No talking during the movie!” Stiles grumbled and threw some popcorn at Lydia’s head. She turned and glared at him.

“Like you don’t know this movie word for word!” Lydia snapped back.

“Of course I do, but I don’t live under a rock. That’s Derek,” Stiles laughed but Derek just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I have seen this movie so many times, you ass!”

“No. You live under a rock, you corny hipster!” Stiles yelled back.

“Corn- Do you even know what a hipster is?” Derek asked.

“I _don’t_ need to when I can just look at your ugly face!” Stiles countered and Isaac threw a pillow at Stiles.

“Now who is talking _too_ much so the rest of us can’t enjoy the movie?” He asked and Stiles mimicked him in a high pitch voice. Scott put a hand over Stiles’s mouth.

“Really? Really babe? You’re going to be like that?” He asked and Stiles giggled and licked Scott’s hand. Scott groaned in disgust and wiped Stiles’s spit on Stiles’s sleeve. “You are _disgusting_!” Scott complained and the others laughed.

“No more talking from anybody!” Derek growled. Everyone giggled a little but settled down. A few minutes later Lydia’s phone went off. It was a text from Allison

_Are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting strange since we got here…_

_I’m fine!!_ she replied as Malia nudged her a little.

“No phones.” She whispered and Lydia turned hers off and shoved it deep into her bag. They finished the movie and went to bed without further incident.

Lydia took a long shower before she crawled into bed next to Laura, who was still awake, messing about on her phone.

“Homework?” Lydia asked as she pulled the blankets over herself, adjusting her still wet braid.

“Nah, tumblr.” Laura said and turned off her phone as she smiled at Lydia in the soft light coming from the TV that Malia needed on to fall asleep at night. “This will be a good week. You’ll see.” She patted Lydia’s arm and rolled away. Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Night,” she mumbled and rolled over to face the bed where Isaac and Allison lay piled together, snoring lightly already.

“Night,” Laura, Malia, and Kira replied.

The next morning, Lydia woke up late and the others were downstairs eating a continental breakfast while Lydia tried to do _something_ with her hair. Her attempt at soft curls had turned into a full blown frizz attack. By the time she got downstairs, she only had time to thank Laura for grabbing her a muffin and coffee before she was being shoved into a shuttle which hurtled them to the theme park. Lydia tried to drink her coffee but only managed to spill the luke warm caffeinated beverage all over her blouse when the driver made a sudden stop at a light.

“Jesus! Where did you learn to drive?” She yelled as she wiped furiously at her shirt.

“Sorry! I got cut off!” The driver explained but Lydia just huffed.

“It’s whatever…” She grumbled and munched on her muffin. When they got to the park, they bought their tickets and immediately all split up. Laura and Derek stuck with Lydia who sulked until Laura bought her a new pink Ariel t-shirt.

“You didn’t- Why- This is too much…” Lydia blushed, shoving the shirt away, but Laura pushed it back.

“I should have woken you up!” She countered and Lydia felt the soft material in her hands. “If I had woken you earlier, you would have been able to eat with the rest of us and- You just looked so- so peaceful...” They both blushed crimson.

“Just take the shirt, Lydia, so we can go get in line for a stupid ride…” Derek grumbled but smiled at her. Lydia cleared her throat, found a restroom, and changed quickly, sticking the coffee stained shirt back in the shopping bag. She paused at the sink to splash some water on her bright pink cheeks. The shirt was coral pink and Ariel was wispy and ethereal, and it was now Lydia’s favorite shirt. To be fair, Laura could have bought a _Frozen_ shirt and Lydia would have loved it, but the fact that Laura had remembered that _The Little Mermaid_ was Lydia’s childhood favorite movie made Lydia love her even more. When she finally left the bathroom, she found Derek and Laura arguing.

“No! No, you are _NOT_ allowed to go off and sulk!” Laura growled and Derek frowned.

“I wasn’t going to sulk, I was- Whatever…” He grumbled as he saw Lydia walking towards them.

“Which ride should we go on first?” Lydia asked smiling widely and Laura turned, grinning.

“Why don’t we start with the _Indiana Jones_ rides? They are my favorite!” Laura said as she grabbed Lydia’s hand and rushed her away.

The whole day Laura dragged Lydia and Derek around to different rides and shows, pausing periodically for funnel cake and snow cones all while making sure to keep Lydia away from the cartoon characters in costume, which Lydia greatly appreciated.

For dinner, they met up with everyone else and went to Medieval Times despite Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all arguing to go somewhere else (anywhere else!), but the majority won so they went with the promise of going somewhere with better food the following night. As it was, everyone had a great time at the restaurant, and Isaac and Boyd screamed so loud that many of the viewers near them (and across the stadium) stared at them in wonder. When they got back to the hotel, they opened the connecting door, but laid on their individual beds and couches, too hot to want to pile up together, but too keyed up to sleep. They put on the same channel so they could all watch the baseball game Derek wanted to watch, although Laura and Lydia didn’t pay much attention as they worked on their homework. They all fell asleep early that night.

Lydia woke with a start in the middle of the night, the room completely dark and silent, her whole body jerking as she clutched the sheets. She took deep gulping breaths, staring at the ceiling for a long time before she turned to look around and found Laura watching her.

“You ok?” Laura asked quietly and Lydia nodded.

“Just a bad dream.” She stretched a little.

“Do they happen often? Do you want to talk about it?” Laura asked, and Lydia shook her head, no.

“I’m fine, really…” She turned to roll out of bed, but Laura stopped her, clutching her arm beneath the blankets.

“Promise?” She asked and Lydia nodded a little, not trusting her voice and not even really feeling sure Laura believed her as her heart sped up the moment Laura touched her. She pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom trying to let the feelings of the dream fade away as she peed. She couldn’t remember much, just something about reaching hands and a cold feeling deep inside of her.

By the time she crawled back in bed, the feelings had mostly faded, but she was left feeling a little off. She grabbed her phone to scroll through tumblr for a few minutes but everyone around her groaned.

“Ugh! Light!” Isaac hissed and shoved his face into Allison’s shoulder. Lydia turned off her phone.

“Sorry,” she whispered and rolled onto her stomach, sighing. Laura scooted closer and pulled Lydia close, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

“Is this ok?” Laura asked when Lydia stiffened a little.

“Yeah… Yeah….” Lydia said, scooting onto her side and pulling Laura’s arms better around her. “This is good…”

“Ugh! Shut! Up!” Malia growled from the couch and Lydia blushed.

“Stop talking!” Allison muttered. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but Laura put her hand over it, shushing her, her mouth close to Lydia’s ear, tickling her a little.

“If you don’t shut up, right now, you’re sleeping in the hall!” Kira glowered and Lydia took a deep breath, shoving her face into her pillow. They laid there stiffly for a few minutes until finally Lydia relaxed and snuggled closer to Laura, closing her eyes and quickly falling back to sleep.

***

The next morning, Lydia woke up to Laura still tangled around her, the older woman pulling her close and her legs curled around Lydia’s. She was snoring softly on Lydia’s shoulder and Lydia didn’t even have to open her eyes to know she looked wonderful. Lydia refused to move, just snuggled closer, pulling Laura’s arms tighter. A few minutes later though, Laura’s alarm buzzed and she turned to get up.

“No, five more minutes…” Lydia mumbled despite herself, breaking the charade that she was asleep at all.

“Don’t forget how yesterday morning turned out…” Laura murmured and Lydia groaned and let Laura go.

“Fine… Coffee?”

“Ali’s making some,” Laura said as she got up and went to the bathroom. Lydia sat up and pushed her long curling hair out of her face. Kira and Malia were changing in a corner while Isaac lay on his side talking to Allison, who stood by the coffee maker, still in her pyjamas.

“Sorry about last night,” Kira said as she sat on the couch to fix her boots.

“It’s fine…” Lydia said. “You’re just light sleepers, and I- am not-” Lydia rubbed her face a little.

“Coffee?” Allison asked and Lydia nodded, got up, and took the proffered coffee.

“Are you ready for more Disneyland?” Kira shouted from across the room. Lydia turned and glared at her.

“Finish your coffee and you’ll feel more excited?” Malia suggested, raising her eyebrow a little. Lydia simply scoffed.

“Unlikely…” She said as Laura came out of the bathroom in a short skirt and loose tank top, half of her long blonde hair up, the rest falling loosely around her shoulders. She smiled at Lydia as she threw her pyjamas on the bed before turning to the sink to brush her teeth. Lydia sighed a little and went to the dresser to pull out some clothes for the day as Isaac got up to shower.

During the second breakfast of their Disneyland excursion, everyone seemed much less excited, and Stiles was completely sunburned. Scott kept trying to talk him into staying at the hotel or going to a movie or something, but Stiles refused to listen to him.

“No! We. Are here. For _Disneyland_!” Stiles grumped.

“Yeah, but isn’t your burn just gonna get worse?” Erica asked and Stiles huffed.

“They have sunscreen!” Stiles yelled and the other guests turned to stare. Everyone in the pack looked away.

“Fine, it’s you that will be in pain tonight…” Scott countered and Stiles kissed him.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re already a furnace!” Scott shoved Stiles’s face away playfully and they all laughed.

“Just make sure you drink plenty of water,” Derek said.

“Yes, dad…” Stiles replied and Derek blushed.

“I am not your dad,” he reminded Stiles who just threw a grape at him. “Although you do an excellent impression of a six year old.” Stiles blushed a little but laughed.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have my aim,” Stiles joked and Derek smirked a little before grabbing about five or six grapes and launching them back at Stiles, hitting him right between the eyes with every grape. Everyone laughed again.

“You were saying?” Derek asked and Stiles shook his head.

“You never change, do you sourwolf?” Derek shook his head and sighed. A few minutes later they were all scrambling to get on the shuttle to get to the theme park. Laura and Lydia spent the day together again, but this time Derek wandered off with Kira and Malia while Isaac and Allison hung out with Laura and Lydia. It was a good day. They spent most of the day watching different shows and eating, but they also stopped in some of the stores and Allison bought some souvenirs for her dad and Laura got some things for her parents. Lydia found a Little Mermaid pencil, but it was way too much money, and left it at the store, which meant that she didn’t see Laura buy it for her just moments later.

That night they ate dinner at some fancy restaurant that Stiles hated because he had to wear a long sleeve button up shirt and it chafed his sunburn. After dinner, they stopped for froyo and walked back to the hotel slowly, laughing loudly about nothing and everything. They fought over the showers when they got back to the hotel but eventually everyone who wanted to shower showered, and everyone else watched reruns of _Friends_. Lydia fell asleep early, too tired to keep her eyes open.

A few hours later, Lydia woke up to a text message from Laura.

_Lydia… come save me? I’m down at the vending machines on the first floor. Not! The ground floor…_ Lydia rubbed her face and looked around the dark room. Everyone else was still asleep.

_OMW_ She texted back and got up. She thought about putting on pants but it was three in the morning and she didn’t really think anyone would be out and care that she was barefoot in big light blue boxers and a baseball shirt. She grabbed her key card and wandered down to where the vending machines were to find Laura sitting on the floor by the machine, her arm twisted up into the machine at a painful looking angle. Lydia dropped her key card and got to her knees, leaning in.

“Oh my gosh! Are you ok? What happened?” Lydia asked, fingers inches away from Laura’s arm. “Are you- are you ok? What happened?”

“It wouldn’t give me my Cheetos, and this happened before I could think this all the way through…” Laura laughed a little.

“Wow” Lydia looked up in the machine. “And you- you can’t- you know?”

“There’s a camera…” Laura mumbled.

“Of course…” Lydia sighed. “Well, maybe if I just…” She slid her arm up next to Laura’s. “Ow- Ok… maybe…” She twisted some more. “How is- ow!” Laura tried to twist her arm and sighed.

“Nope. Nothing…” Laura said as Lydia twisted a little.

“Uh oh…” She whispered.

“Uh oh? What ‘uh oh’?” Laura asked.

“I’m stuck too.” Laura groaned and sighed slowly.

“Of course you are.” She picked up her phone and dialed but it went directly to voicemail. “Fucker turned off his phone!” Laura growled.

“Who?”

“My brother.” She dialed another number, but they didn’t answer. “Damnit…” Lydia shifted as her legs started falling asleep already. “You ok?” Laura asked and Lydia nodded.

“Legs just falling asleep is all,” she explained.

“You can put your legs in my lap if it will help,” Laura offered and Lydia blushed.

“I’m fine,” she said and shifted.

“Well, if you change your mind…” Laura tried to few more people before Lydia groaned.

“Ok, I give up!” Lydia hissed and leaned back, getting her legs out from under her. Laura helped, mostly because she didn’t want to get elbowed in the face any more than necessary. Lydia ended up mostly in Laura’s lap because when Lydia tried to just sit on the floor, her arm twisted harder.

“You’re sure this is ok?” Lydia asked as she squirmed a little, settling closer.

“It’s fine,” Laura said as she pushed some of Lydia’s hair out of her face.

“Why don’t you try calling the front desk?” Lydia suggested.

“I _did_! They’re not answering and my phone is going to die any minute… you didn’t-” Lydia shook her head, no.

“I left it plugged in upstairs…” Laura sighed a little.

“I’ll try one more time.” She picked up the phone and dialed. Just as Lydia heard someone pick up, Laura’s phone began chiming, signalling it was turning off.

“Stupid piece of crap!” Laura growled and threw the phone across the lobby, shattering in a billion pieces. Lydia stared in shock. Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Are- Are you ok?” Lydia stammered and Laura took another deep breath brushing her hair back a little.

“Yeah, yeah… Sorry… Are you ok? Did I- did I hurt you?” She asked, her voice low. Lydia shook her head and patted Laura’s arm awkwardly.

“Someone is bound to find us eventually,” Lydia said reasonably and Laura blushed a little, dropping her head to Lydia’s soft shoulder.

“I know, I know…” She murmured. “I’m just frustrated and tired,” she explained and Lydia nodded.

“You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want,” Lydia offered and blushed deeply.

“Yeah?” Laura asked from where she was already nestling into Lydia’s neck, pulling the soft red head closer as if she were more a doll than a human. Lydia did not protest, but instead tugged Laura closer, holding the wolf tightly as they settled down.

Lydia woke up hours later to a very confused hotel attendant asking them what the hell they thought they were doing.

“I was just- my snack got stuck…” Laura mumbled blushing as Lydia realized her arm was completely numb.

“But- why- how- why didn’t you call for help?” He asked and Lydia tried to tug her shirt down some with her free hand. Laura explained the phone situation as the attendant opened the machine, scooting the women back. They flopped on their sides as they were released, hissing as their numb limbs started to come back to life.

“What time is it?” Lydia asked stretching her arm and legs. Laura laid on her side and looked like she might puke.

“It’s almost seven,” he said. “Can I get you anything?” He asked and Laura sat up.

“You can get my Cheetos for me?” Laura grunted and the man handed her the chips.

A few minutes later, they got up and went back upstairs where the others were just starting to wake up.

“And where were you two?” Stiles asked and winked as he saw them come in from where he stood in the room divider. Laura pushed him back in his room a little and Lydia just flopped on their bed.

“Where were you?” Allison asked.

“ _Someone_ got our arms stuck in a vending machine for the last four hours,” Lydia groaned and Laura blushed, laughing nervously.

“Did I _ask_ you to shove your arm in the machine with mine?” She asked and Lydia just giggled, flipping her off. Laura flopped next to her and slapped her ass. Lydia shrieked and Kira jumped awake blinking at them.

“What? Who is under attack?” She asked, looking around trying to find the danger but seeing none.

“No one! Don’t worry about it,” Laura said laughing. She laid in the bed next to Lydia as she idly flipped through the channels on the TV.

“Asshole…” Lydia whispered from her pillows but Laura just reached out and took the red head’s hand, squeezing it gently under the blankets.

“I take it you two aren’t up for theme park shenanigans?” Malia asked, and Laura shrugged a little.

“More sleep sounds good. We’ll probably join you later this afternoon…” She didn’t even look up from the TV. Many of the others left, including Stiles despite a hellacious sunburn that was only going to get worse. Lydia overheard Scott telling Derek that maybe they would go see some movies or something before Stiles died, and Derek agreed.

“You two gonna want to meet up for that later?” Derek asked and Lydia nodded a little.

“Just text us,” Laura said as she scooted lower on the bed, pulling Lydia closer. They fell asleep before the others had left. A few hours later, Lydia woke with a grunt, slapping Laura’s face. Laura jumped and grabbed Lydia, shoving her into the bed, growling low, eyes glowing yellow.

“Whoa! Whoa! Just me, sorry!” Lydia yelled. Laura shook her head and her her eyes returned to their normal soft brown.

“Lydia… what? What happened?” Laura blinked sheepishly.

“I- I hit you in the face… On accident…” Lydia muttered and Laura snorted a little.

“Why?”

“I don’t know…” Lydia grumbled a little. “I was asleep; your hair probably got in my face or something.” Laura laughed and Lydia struggled under Laura a little. “Get off me!” Laura laughed and shook her head, her long blonde hair getting in Lydia’s face.

“Make me,” she challenged and Lydia squirmed underneath her.

“You have a seriously unfair advantage…”

“Oh come on. Try…” Laura suggested and Lydia squirmed again but Laura remained solidly in control.

“Stop using your wolfy powers!” Laura giggled a little, her head dropping to Lydia’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m not sorry…” She leaned forward and kissed Lydia on the lips softly. She pulled back, gasping. “Sorry…” She whispered and Lydia blushed.

“I’m not!” Lydia mumbled and thrust her fingers into Laura’s soft blonde hair, pulling her face down, kissing her roughly, throwing her legs around Laura’s waist.

“Oh thank gawd!” Laura mumbled, pulling back minutes later. She sighted a little, and Lydia giggled tracing her fingers along Laura’s soft jawline. “To be honest with you, these last few nights have been torture… having you so close and yet so far…”

“Same…” Lydia laughed. The door in the adjoining room opened and slammed closed. Laura and Lydia scrambled away from each other, giggling.

“What are you two so happy about?” Stiles growled at them.

“TV…” Lydia said and they both looked at the TV where a documentary on Pompeii was playing on mute. Stiles grunted and fell on a bed in the next room.

“Why aren’t you out with the others?” Laura asked as the door opened again.

“Because he is on fire! He is one giant blister,” Derek growled.

“I am not!” Stiles grumbled.

“Are too!”

“Are not!” Lydia smiled at Laura, biting her lip.

“Will you two shut the heck up?” Laura yelled, laughing. Derek growled a little.

“What are you doing with that?” Stiles asked, alarmed. “No! No, you- I don’t need the-” An aerosol can sprayed. “Cold! Cold! Cold!” Stiles shrieked.

“Close the door!” Lydia and Laura yelled at the same time. Stiles shrieked again, so Lydia got up to close the door and almost got sprayed in the eye with the aloe Derek was chasing Stiles around with. Lydia yelped and slammed the door closed.

“Was that really necessary you two?” She yelled as both outside doors opened and everyone came in talking loudly.

“You aren’t dressed yet?” Allison asked Lydia. “Didn’t you get our text?” In the next room Boyd, Derek, and Isaac held Stiles down while Scott spritzed him with the aloe.

“We just woke up,” Lydia mumbled. “And if you texted Laura, no we didn’t get it because she smashed her phone last night…”

“Oh! I didn’t know that!” Allison laughed. “Well, we’re going to change and go to the movies. Most people are gonna go see the new Spiderman movie, but you don’t have to so long as you get out around the same time as the Spiderman movie so we can go to dinner together.”

“Where are we going for dinner?” Lydia asked.

“Some diner…” Allison said, wrinkling her nose a little. “I’m not really sure. Cora and Derek sounded very excited about it.” Lydia bit her lip and nodded a little as everyone ran around getting dressed, jumping in and out of the shower, and tugging on nice clothes. Lydia pulled out a short skirt and tank top, but Laura stayed stretched out on the bed in her stripey pyjamas. Laura giggled and Lydia just rolled her eyes.

“What are you laughing at?” Lydia asked. “Have you looked at your hair yet?” Laura stopped laughing and went to the mirror, her eyes going wide as she saw her hair sticking up on end, her bun half undone.

“Oh dear!” She said as she grabbed a brush. Somehow they all managed to get ready at the same time and rushed out to meet an Uber that took them to a nearby movie theater. Lydia ended up seeing the new Spiderman movie, despite her reservations, because Laura wanted to see it. The theater was so full they had to split up and Laura and Lydia got to sit far away from the rest of the group, which meant that they got to hold hands without too many prying eyes. When the movie was over they went to the diner that Laura took Lydia to when they first got to town, and, just as Laura suggested, Cora and Derek were annoyed that Laura had gone there without them, but they got over it fairly quickly when they got their hot chocolates. After dinner they went back to the hotel and watched bad movies on cable, which gave Laura and Lydia time to do more homework. That night Laura and Lydia slept tangled up in each other, not even bothering to hide it, although there wasn’t much to hide as the others fell asleep before they were done with their homework.

***

When they woke up the next morning, they went to the park knowing it was their last day. They spent most of the trip to the theme park arguing about leaving that night or not, but as they pulled up, Derek made the decision to leave early the next morning, even though it was really cutting it short for some of them.

“But what if Laura and I leave tonight, and we just meet you when we get back? It’s really not that big a deal… And we still have a lot of homework…” Lydia said, which was a completely legitimate reason for her wanting to leave early, if not the only one. Derek sighed and rubbed his face.

“By the time you get on the road, it will be nine and you won’t have slept, and-”

“We promise to stop if we get tired!” Laura pleaded, and Derek just shook his head.

“Why don’t you just stay then? If you’re going to stop?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I don’t like the idea of you two sleeping on the side of the road…” Scott added and Laura just scoffed.

“We could leave earlier than nine,” she pointed out. “We could leave by three and get there by nine or ten and-”

“But that is only in five hours and that’s not enough time to really bond-” Isaac started.

“How can we want to bond if we just want to leave and do homework?” Lydia argued back. They got out of the shuttle and walked up to the theme park gates.

“What if we leave at like six in the morning?” Derek suggested and everyone groaned.

“You do realized that means we will have to be up at four-” “Seriously, Derek!?” “Why don’t we just leave right now, it would be less painful…” Everyone started talking at once.

“Quiet!” Derek yelled back and everyone stopped to stare at him. “We’ll leave at eight tomorrow, and you two-” He pointed at Lydia and Laura. “You two will just have to deal with it, ok? Ok. Now all of you get out of my face…” They all looked at him for a moment before they split up. Laura and Lydia just sighed and Laura rubbed her face. “You know you can always go back to the hotel now and do your homework… or whatever it is that you two are _obviously_ trying to get up to…”

“Where everyone will know what we’ve done?” Laura asked, scoffing. “I know you don’t have a lot of sex but-”

“I know what it smells like,” Derek said making a face.

“And really, Derek,” Lydia interjected. “We _do_ have quite a bit of homework that we need to be getting to so…” Derek just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“If you promise to not tell anyone that I lurked alone, I promise to not tell anyone that you do whatever you’re doing…” Laura kissed Derek’s cheek and tugged Lydia away before he could change his mind. They spent most of the day wandering in and out of the stores and watching shows and eating whatever they wanted. Whenever they saw the others, they ducked away, laughing and just reveling in the day with each other.

When they got back to the hotel that night, the pack had decided to order pizza and they got back just as the pizza arrived, but they so were not hungry so they just nibbled and listened to the rest of the pack as they talked excitedly about their days. Eventually they all curled up and went to bed despite the fact that everyone felt jittery and exhausted after four days of theme parking. Out of all of them, Stiles seemed the most eager to go back other than Laura and Lydia.

“I thought this was the Happiest Place on Earth…” Lydia teased and Stiles just glared. Even Scott looked grumpier than he usually did when someone messed with him. Laura and Lydia just giggled and wandered to their bed.

The drive home went smoothly despite Lydia’s phone dying and a very anxious half hour where they got separated because of a tunnel and traffic. They got home early in the afternoon and it was hot.

Everyone separated, excited to get to their homes and the various couples excited to finally let off some steam, as it were. Cora, Derek, and Laura all lived together which made things awkward, and Lydia was currently staying in a dorm, and while her roommate might not have been home, Lydia wasn’t really too keen on her possibly being home, which is how they ended up curled up on Laura’s bed watching _Lilo & Stitch_. Halfway through the movie, Lydia must have fallen asleep because one minute Lilo was teaching Stitch how to be good, and the next she woke up and it was dark and Laura was snoring softly in her ear. Lydia got up and stumbled to the door, grunting a little as she tripped on their bags.

“You ok?” Laura grumbled from the bed.

“Fine,” Lydia mumbled back and went to the bathroom. When she got back Laura had tugged off her pants and put on _The Little Mermaid_.

“I forgot I had this…” Laura said as she tossed her bra on the floor. Lydia tugged off her own pants and bra before crawling on the bed next to Laura. “Oh! I got you a present.” Laura turned on a light and Lydia flopped on the bed.

“You got- How?” Laura laughed a little and pulled it out of her bag.

“Sorry it’s not wrapped, but you can guess where it came from,” Laura said and handed over the bag. Lydia laughed a little.

“You are so silly,” she said taking the bag. She gasped a little when she saw it was the Ariel pencil she had left at the store. “Why? How? This was so expensive!” She said as she opened the pencil but stopped. “I- I didn’t get you anything.”

“You didn’t have to,” Laura said simply and Lydia sighed.

“Yeah, but…”

“A kiss is good enough present,” Laura said indicating to her cheek. Lydia smiled and crawled across the bed to Laura, lips puckered to kiss her cheek, but Laura turned at the last moment, pulling her down, kissing the other woman deeply.

“I can’t believe we haven’t been doing this forever…” Lydia said when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah, well, you know… There was Jackson…” Laura mentioned.

“And you were 20 when I turned 16… That- that is a bit of a deterrent.”

“A bit,” Laura agreed and tugged Lydia closer.

“Whatever, it’s happening now…” She paused. “It’s happening now, right? You’re- you’re not like- this wasn’t some-”

“Breathe!” Laura interrupted. “Breathe, it will be ok! Yes, this is happening… We are dating. It is a thing. I like you; you like me. There are no barriers.” She smiled at Lydia, stroking her cheek softly.

“What about the pack?” Lydia asked and Laura shrugged.

“There are so many people in the pack dating already, I don’t think anyone will say boo, and if they do-”

“We’ll sic Derek on them?” Lydia suggested.

“We’ll sic Derek on them…” Laura agreed. “Now shush, and let’s watch the movie.”

“I know this movie by heart,” Lydia pointed out and Laura kissed Lydia’s shoulder as she settled behind her.

“Prove it,” she murmured, pulling her close. Lydia giggled, tugging Laura’s arms closer.

“I think making a total fool of myself is more of a second date activity…” Lydia said and Laura laughed kissing her shoulder.

“And you getting your arm stuck next to mine in the vending machine was what exactly?”

“Well,” Lydia said. “You picked the activity…” They both snorted and Lydia squeezed Laura’s hand. “Thank you for the pencil,” she said again and Laura just nodded.

“Shut up and watch the movie. You might miss something.” Lydia scoffed a little.

“Yeah, right…” She mumbled but fell silent, enjoying the feeling of Laura at her back.

“Ok, I might miss something,” Laura whispered and Lydia thought about making a snarky comment, but already she was falling back to sleep, so she just let it go with a deep sigh, stroking Laura’s long fingers with her own.


End file.
